Choices
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: A Neil and Christy Fanfiction. Takes place right after the cliffhanger at the end of the series. Christy is faced with the biggest decision of her life. What will her choice be? Read and find out. R/R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N Ok this is my first Christy fanfic so be nice please. I decided to start this from where the ending of the series left off. if you haven't seen the pax movies I recommend them though I wish they had used the same cast as before.

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Christy thought about the two men in her life. She knew she should say yes to David, yet she knew that she couldn't. She didn't love him that way however, she knew that she couldn't be with the man that she truly did love, because he was already married.

'_Oh God, what am I too do? You brought these two men into my life and they have both come to mean so much to me, but David, though he is a decent Christian man, isn't someone I can see myself with forever. Yet, the man I can see myself with is already married. I know I came here to teach but I know that you have a deeper purpose for me here. I only ask for the strength to go on from here and ask for your forgiveness for loving a married man_.' she silently prayed as she looked out over the cove below.

She finally made her way back to the mission determined to speak with David. When she reached the house she sent another quick prayer up for strength and guidance.

"David, my I speak to you?" she asked as she walked into the mission houses' dinning room.

David, thinking that she was going to give him a positive answer to his proposal, gladly led the way to the porch. "So," he prodded.

She took a deep breath and began, "David after your proposal this afternoon I went off to do some thinking and came to a startling conclusion. David I...I can't accept...I can't marry you now or ever. Its not that I don't love you because I do but just not in the way that you want me to love you. I love you as a friend and brother but as much as you would wish it to be more it can't be I am sorry."

David was not expecting to be refused again yet he should have been expecting it. "Christy..." he started to say pain lacing his voice, then that pain turned to anger as his jealousy took hold, "Its MacNeil, isn't it? Christy, I thought you, of all people, would have more sense than to fall in love with a married man."

"David, I can't help who my heart chooses to love, I can't do anything about it, I am leaving it in God's hands. If its meant to be then He will lead the way" she countered, unwittingly giving David his answer.

He wasn't ready to relinquish his anger just yet and harshly reminded her, "He still isn't a believer Christy and you and I both know he never will be."

"Oh David," she sighed in slight defeat "Leave Neil's conversion to God. He will 'come to see the light' as Miss Alice puts it."

Having heard enough David stormed off into the already darkening night. He just couldn't believe she would choose a non-believer over him. He who could give her every comfort and anything her heart desired. He knew that he would one day leave these mountains and the people and he had hoped that he would be able to take her with him yet he should have seen that she was firmly planted among the mountain families. "She will come to see her mistake and then it will be too late," he said bitterly to the night sky.

A/N well there is the beginning so how'd I do? Leave me a review I need them to continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N Ok this is my first Christy fanfic so be nice please. I decided to start this from where the ending of the series left off. if you haven't seen the pax movies I recommend them though I wish they had used the same cast as before.

"So did she say yes to the Preacher?" Margarete asked snidely, when Neil returned to the cabin.

"No, she didn't say anything to either of us," Neil countered, as he turned and walked out of the cabin. How he wished Margarete had actually drowned all those years ago. He would be free of her and would be able to tell the woman he did love, exactly how he felt; as it was he had to keep it to himself though he knew the entire cove knew of his feelings for the young school teacher. However, he refused to dishonor his wedding vows he had taken with Margarete. 'Despite what everyone else thinks, including the esteemed Reverend Grantland' he thought bitterly to himself.

Grantland had been trying to get him into church eve since he had set foot in the cove and Neil had refused to darken the Churches hallowed doorways. Despite popular belief Neil did believe there was a God he just couldn't believe in God. He just couldn't see how a merciful and loving God could let his people suffer the way they were. He couldn't see how the God both Alice and Christy believed in could exist, when he looked around the cove and saw all the poor and needy families in the cove who were barely scratching out a living.

As he stood by the river he reflected back on all the conversations he and Christy had had in the past year. He then came to realize the proof of the God she believed in did indeed exist. It was in every word and every move she had made , it was in her love for the mountain families and even in her love for him. Then right there by the river Neil prayed for the first time in a long time, "Lord, I've been a fool. I have rejected you and yet you still love me. I understand now what you have been trying to say to me and I see now that I need you in my life. You who created the world and this love I have for Christy. Though I love her with my entire being I will not dishonor my vow with Margarete. I know I can't be the husband she needs but I will try from now on to love her to the best of my ability I only ask that you help me through this."

He felt like a weight had been lifted and shook his head in wonder before heading back to the cabin. Upon his arrival he found Margarete curled up on the floor coughing painfully.

"MARGARETE!!" she shouted her name as he immediately went into physician mode.

"Mac, Get mother please" was all she got out before the coughing started again in earnest.

He couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to do as she asked but the doctor in him protested loudly. "I can't leave you here alone." he finally said in protest.

She looked at him and as forcefully as she could said, "YES you can. GET MOTHER NOW." She knew her time was upon her and she needed to make things right with her mother before she was gone. However it wasn't just her mother she needed to speak to either and then said harshly, "Bring the school teacher with you" before breaking out in severe coughs.

He was almost out the door when he heard her last request and wondered why she wanted to see Christy.

A/N I know this is short but its fun to keep the reader in suspense don't you think? It keeps you coming back for more. HAHA.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N Ok this is my first Christy fanfic so be nice please. I decided to start this from where the ending of the series left off. if you haven't seen the pax movies I recommend them though I wish they had used the same cast as before.

"ALICE! CHRISTY!" Neil shouted as he came barreling onto the miision grounds atop his faithful horse Charlie.

Christy having heard his shout came running out if the mission house wondering what could be wrong and hoped that it wasn't one of the children. However before she could say anything Miss Alice appeared and asked what was wrong.

Neil looked at both women before answering, "It's Margarete. We have to hurry. She wished to speak to both of you." he said hurriedly.

Alice and Christy raced to the barn not needing any further explanation. Then a few short minutes later the three of them were racing to the MacNeil cabin at a breakneck speed.

* * *

Margarete lay on the cabin floor-for she had refused to be moved- her lungs burning like fire within her. As she lay there she looked back on her miserable life and came to realize that Neil had never loved her well at least not like he loved Christy she concluded. She had come back trying to fight for the man she had known would never accept her back into his life especially after the way she had left not once but three times in the past.

It was while she lay there reminiscing on her past that she came to the conclusion that what her mother had been trying to do all these years hadn't been out of some I am more holy than thou bit but out of love.

'God, forgive me. I have been so foolish and blind. I have hurt the people that loved me the most and a woman who could have been like a sister to me. Please let them know that I am truly sorry for the mess I have made of things.' she prayed

Shortly thereafter she broke into uncontrollable spasms of coughing. She could heard voices outside the cabin door but only vaguely.

* * *

"Neil? Why does Margarete wish to speak with me?" Christy asked perplexed as they made their way up the cabins outer steps and to the door.

Neil turned towards the young school teacher and replied heavily, "I don't know Christy she just told me to make sure you came too." He was still trying to figure out his wife's odd request himself.

"Neil," Alice asked ,"Does she think she is dying?" he could her the fear in the older woman's' voice.

"She might Alice, however, I can't be sure she wouldn't allow me to examine her; she demanded that I go fetch you and Miss Huddleston."

Christy who could heard the awful coughing coming from within the house interrupted, "Well, lets not just stand her e Margarete is waiting inside." she tried to put as much bravado as she could in her voice yet she was silently trembling inside. She was afraid of what Miss Alice's daughter had to say to her and thinking that this may be her end began praying fervently for her soul.

* * *

A/N I know this is short but its fun to keep the reader in suspense don't you think? It keeps you coming back for more. HAHA.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy that privilege goes to Catherine Marshall and her family. I am just borrowing her characters for the time being.

A/N so I left you guys hanging last time so you would come back to find out what happens next and so here it is... I also want to thank those of you who took the time to leave a review it made my day also too hippogriff-tamer for being my beta... oh and I know Margarete seems out of character and I did it on purpose. I wanted to show a different side of her character that we didn't get to see in the series.

"Hello, Mother," Margarete managed between hacking coughs.  
"Margarete, child, why did you wait so long to send for me?" Miss Alice asked chidingly. However, she knew the answer to her own question. She had disowned her child after Margarete had told her that she wished she had not been born to her.

"Mother, I know I don't have that much time left and I am so sorry for everything I have put you and Mac through. I just ask that you forgive me."

Alice Henderson allowed the tears to fall. She knew she was about to lose her only child and there was nothing she or Neil could do about it. She just prayed that Margarete had finally decided to accept the love of her savior. "Oh, Child!" she managed through her tears.

Christy watched all this from the door way; she didn't feel right being here but she was also curious as to why Margarete wanted to speak to her.

"Mother, may I speak to Christy alone please?" she asked as she looked between Neil and Alice pleading with them to trust her on this.

They both understood the unspoken plea and they left the room to allow her to speak to the missions schoolteacher.

Christy, who was still standing by the door, looked at Neil's wife with trepidation. She wondered what was so important that she needed to speak to her alone.

"I won't bite," Margarete said with a slight smile.

Putting on a brave smile she walked over to the dying woman. "I didn't think you would," she quipped lightly trying hard to ease the nervousness she suddenly felt.

"Christy," she began slowly, "I want you to know that I don't mind."

Christy looked at Margarete questionably. What was she getting at anyway? What was that statement supposed to mean? Finally she spoke, "Margarete, I don't understand what don't you mind?"

"That you're in love with Neil and he with you. He needs you Christy and if I hadn't been so spoiled and hardheaded I would have seen it earlier. He needs you, like he never needed me, Christy."

"Margarete," Christy stared at the woman in shock. Had she really seen the love she had for the good doctor far beyond mere friendship?

"Christy, you can't hide it and neither can he. I have seen the way you two look at each other and there is something in his eyes that was never there when he looked at me. If little ole me could see it then I am sure the entire Cove could too. You belong together and I was wrong to encourage you to marry the preacher. Had you taken my advice you would have ended up exactly like Neil and I and that wouldn't be right."

She heard Margarete's explanation and knew it held a vital truth. She and David were not right for each other and would have ended up hating one another. She also wondered if Margarete was right when she said that the whole Cove could see who it was that held her heart. She knew for sure Fairlight did, but everyone else? The thought was a daunting one. Another thought came to mind, if Margarete could see that she was in love with Neil could he? The thought sent an infusion of heat to her face.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Margarete continued, "Christy when I am gone I want you two to comfort each other, love each other like I never could or did."

"You're sure about this?" she asked a little amazed by the change in Neil's wife.

"More than sure. I've seen the longing in both of your faces and I want you to be together. I don't care if it goes against the Cave's standards or not, you and he need to be happy and if being together will do that then do it Christy. Just promise me that you will love him the way I never could and make him happy," Margarete finished just as a violent cough had her in its grip. "Get mother and Mac," she managed between coughs.

Christy didn't have to be told again she ran from the room to fetch Neil and Alice.

A/N please leave a review I thrive and them and it gives me some initiative to finish the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the rights to Christy belong solely to the Marshall-Lesourd Family I am just borrowing them for awhile for my own amusement.

A/N Ok so here is the next installment of the story thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, alert, favorite and review it I love you guys. and thanks again to hippogriff-tamer for being my beta

"Alice, there is something I need to tell you," Neil said quietly.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

He regarded the woman before him and said just as quietly as before, "I gave my life to the Lord."

She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly but knew she had. She wanted to sing to the Lord in thanks but knew that now was not the appropriate time to do so. "Neil!!!" she exclaimed.

He was going to say more but they heard Christy calling their names. They both turned to see her coming towards them at a dead run. "Alice. Neil. Margarete would like to speak with you now." With those words they all returned to the cabin and to the dying woman inside.

Christy stood once again by the door as Neil and Alice went to kneel beside Margarete. She had not yet had the opportunity to promise Margarete that she would try and do as she asked. She had finally admitted to herself that she did indeed love Neil.

"Christy," she heard Margarete call her name and walked over to the dying woman.

Kneeling, she took her hand in hers and said, "I'm here."

"Christy, you never did answer my question earlier." Margarete tried to smile but the effort was too much for her.

Christy knew what she needed to say and gripping her hand spoke softly too her, "I promise Margarete. You have my word I will do as you ask."

"Mother." Christy moved to allow Miss Alice in to speak to her daughter. "Mother, I want you to know you don't have to worry about me any more; I have found Him." Then turning to face her husband said, "Neil."  
He came closer to her and she pulled him closer and whispered softly into his ear, "Neil, love her, make her happy," then she released him.

He gently lowered her back down and Margarete let out a small shuttering breath and became still, a small smile gracing her lips.

"She's gone." was all Neil could say. He was still surprised by Margarete's turn in demeanor. He would never have foreseen her change of heart towards Christy and his relationship and yet she had. The more he thought on it, the more he came to realize that he was now a free man. He was free to wed the woman he loved; free to tell her how he felt; free to love her openly.

Alice broke into tears and Christy held her as she cried. She whispered words of comfort to her mentor and friend all while rocking her as one would a child. Alice finally quieted sometime later and thanked Christy for being there for her.

"Miss Huddleston, what exactly did thy promise to do for Margarete?" she asked quietly.

"I..." she wasn't sure how to voice it with Neil in the room. The choice was taken from her when Neil too wanted to know what she had promised to do for Margarete. "I...that is..." she stammered and sent a fervent pray to the Lord for help. She took a deep breath and tried again, praying she wouldn't loose her nerve before she was finished, "Margarete, made me promise to love you Neil, the way she never did. She knew I loved you and she wanted us to be together and to be happy." She then turned towards Alice, "She wanted you to know Miss Alice, that she had given herself to the Lord." She stopped and looked at the two people who had come to mean so much to her in the past year. The looks on their faces were almost identical; both wore looks of shock. Christy couldn't bear to be in the room anymore and fled the cabin before either of them could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Christy the only thing I own is my crazy imagination that came up with this story.

A/N ok so I know most of you thought the last chapter was the end well it wasn't there is more hehehe. I want to thank hippogriff-tamer for beta-ing this for me.

Alice couldn't believe that Margarete had actually blessed the couple. Oh, she knew that Neil loved Christy, in fact, she had known long before her daughter returned to the Cove months before. She, however, had not known Christy's true feelings for the doctor. She dared to look over at her son-in-law noticing his mixed feelings playing over his face. She knew that he should go after Christy and tell her of his true feelings for her.

Neil, meanwhile, stood there looking at the door Christy had just run through. He couldn't believe that she really did love him. He had hoped and dreamed that she would someday come to love him but he couldn't quite believe that she really did. He still thought about following her, his need to comfort her and hold her in the way he had only dreamed about running through his mind. He also thought about his desire to finally tell her that he was undeniably in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was interrupted from his musings by Alice.

"Neil, you need to go after her," Alice prodded gently, a small smile lighting her lips and eyes.

He needed no other urging and was out the door in a flash.

Christy, having fled the cabin, ran to the rivers edge. She couldn't believe that she had just told Neil her true feelings. She hadn't even allowed him to speak a word before she had fled in embarrassment. She didn't want to have to face the possible rejection she was expecting so she had run. Alice would have said she was running away and it would be true. Knowing that she was young and that Neil was at least ten years older than her, she knew she shouldn't have just blurted it out the way she had. Looking out over the bubbling river she fell to her knees, sobs wracking her tiny body. She was still sobbing by the river when Neil found her.

"Christy?" he called out softly as he knelt down beside her sobbing form, his heart going out to the young woman. Before long he simply pulled her into a gentle embrace and allowed her to cry, though it broke his heart to see her in such distress.

"Hold me," came her whispered sob against his shoulder.

He smiled and thought to himself 'always'. Instead he held her tighter against him relishing her body's gentle curves against his much stockier form.

Neither could ever say how long they knelt there by the river holding each other but when they finally parted, he looked down into her tear-stained face and into her brilliant blue eyes waiting for her to tell him the reason she had run from the cabin the way she had.

She looked into his hazel eyes and knew he was waiting for her to tell him exactly why she had run from the cabin. She knew she had to tell him but was unable to find the words. Her admission surprised her though it shouldn't have. The reason she had come to his cabin earlier had been because Fairlight had made her see that it was he, Doctor Neil MacNeil, was the man that she loved. He was the one that she thought of every morning when she awoke and the one she thought of before she fell asleep. He was the one who made her blood boil in more ways than one and he was her best friend. He was the one she told her deepest hopes and dreams too. She loved him and now that she thought about it, had loved him for a long time. She had defended him every time someone tried to put him down; looked to him for support and now she knew that there was only one thing that hampered the last step into their growing relationship. It was the one thing that they battled over and it was the one thing that they couldn't seem to move beyond. Until he accepted God into his life they were doomed to stay apart.

"Neil," she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he replied just as softly.

"I didn't want to tell you like I did," she said dropping her eyes to the ground. She hoped that he would understand what she was referring to.

He did understand what she was referring to. He knew she hadn't planned to tell him that she loved him like she had but with everything that had happened in the last few hours he understood the strain she had been under and forgave her for her hasty words and after words yet he knew she had meant them. "I know," he whispered, as he gently caressed her back.

Suddenly, Christy decided to tell him why she came to the cabin earlier. She needed him to know why it had hurt her to see him in his dead wife's embrace and why she had raced off like the very devil was after her. Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his eyes and said, "Neil, I do love you. I think I have for a while and was too blind too see it. That was until Fairlight and I were talking and I asked her something and she turned it around and began asking me some rather interesting questions. She made me realize that you are the one that I love. That's why I came here earlier. I couldn't wait to tell you but then I saw you and Margarete embracing and I felt like a fool for coming so I left. I should have known you would follow me but I was too upset about what I had seen to stop. I guess I was embarrassed by the fact, for a brief moment I had let myself dream and hope before seeing it come crashing down around me realizing that you were still married and I couldn't tell you how I felt."

He was at a loss for words. He knew that if she knew what was going on inside his head right then she would be blushing to the tips of her toes but instead he was humbled that this little woman loved him; loved him so much that she had left when she had seen him with his now dead wife. Neil decided that he couldn't hold back anymore and slowly cupped her face in his hands and bent towards her slowly.

Christy instantly knew what he was abut to do and waited expectantly for the kiss she was about to receive from the man she loved.

He placed his lips over hers in a tender kiss, showing her without words how much she meant to him. Christy was shocked by the intensity she felt from his simple kiss. David's kisses had never sent her heart soaring but Neil's... She felt like she was soaring over the mountains with that one gentle kiss. She likened his kiss to coming home. For that is how she felt. No longer did she feel the confused emotions that had been tearing at her heart. She knew where it was and who she belonged with. Before long she allowed their kiss to deepen as each tried to show the depth of their feelings for the other. She was slightly surprised by the desire that engulfed her when the kiss turned passionate.

He pulled back from the kiss only to place gentle kisses along her soft smooth cheek up to her brow. With each little kiss he told her how much he loved her.

She was a little shocked by his declaration. She knew he loved her, seeing it in his eyes on several occasions but as she had said before had been to blind to see it for what it truly was. Before too long though he broke away and asked softly, "Christy lass, may I ask you something?"

"Anything," she whispered breathlessly, placing a hand over his erratically beating heart and the other lovingly to his cheek.

He loved the feel of her hands touching him as he had only dreamed of her touching him. Taking a calming breath, he looked into the eyes of his beloved and whispered, "May I call your Father and ask permission to court you?"

She didn't speak for fear no words would come to her. Instead she nodded, fresh tears coming to her eyes but they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

He stood and pulled her up into his arms spinning her around joy filling his soul. Her laughter was contagious and he began to laugh with her.  
"I love you Christy Huddleston."

"I love you too Neil MacNeil."

A/N this is not the end yet..... please feel free to leave a comment in the little grey box you know you want too so go on do it it won't hurt to try anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Christy the only thing I own is my crazy imagination that came up with this story.

A/N ok I want to thank those of you who have reviewed this story and put it either on story alert or have favorite'd it you guys rock!!. I want to thank hippogriff-tamer for beta-ing this for me.

The next several months were joyous ones for both Neil and Christy. Having received her parent's permission to court their daughter, they had spent almost every possible waking moment together. Neither of them were all that surprised by the Cove's happiness at seeing them finally together. Some had even gone as so far as to congratulate them early on their impending marriage, which had Christy blushing to the tips of her toes. There were times that they had to be parted for a few weeks but when they reunited the love they shared could hardly be contained.

It was on one such occasion that Neil decided that the time was right to ask her the all important question. He prepared a picnic basket with the help of Fairlight Spencer and rode to the mission.

Christy was standing in the schoolhouse, cleaning it out for the following days' Sunday service when she heard the sound of a rider approaching. She walked to the wide double doors and looked out, trying to see who it was. When she finally saw who it was she picked up her skirts and ran to greet him.

"Neil, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" she asked sweetly, when he dismounted from Charlie.

"Can't I visit my beloved, without being questioned as to what my intentions are?" he returned, a broad smile crossing his rugged face.

"Of course you may. I just thought you would be gone today so I wasn't expecting you. You said you had to go to Low Gap today," she reminded him, allowing him to embrace her in his strong arms.

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, wishing with everything that he could kiss her the way he really wanted to kiss her. When he finally pulled back he found that she was having trouble catching her breath. "So Miss Huddleston, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic this afternoon?" he finally asked, the smile growing broader as he looked down into her bright blue eyes.

Christy looked up into his gleaming hazel eyes and instantly got lost in the color. She loved looking into his eyes. If what they said was true and the eyes were indeed the windows to the soul then what she found there certainly held her captive. She snapped out of her daydream she was having and just looked at him-she had only heard the last two words he had spoken.

"I'm sorry Neil, what did you ask me?" she asked, embarrassed at being caught not listening to him.

He laughed and asked again, "I asked if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic this afternoon?" he repeated, laughter still evident in his eyes as he looked at her.

She reached up and cupped his face gently in her hand, angling her head to kiss him, before answering in a low voice. "I would be honored to join you, only I need to get this room ready for tomorrow, then I can. Would you mind helping me real quick so we can get it done faster?"

He could deny her nothing, especially when she looked at him like she was looking at him now like he was the only man on earth. He nodded and together they finished up the task. Christy told him that she was going to go quickly change before they headed off to where he planned to have their picnic.

Later, after she had changed and they were off, he thought about the other thing that he had yet to tell her. Though he had an idea that she knew, he still needed to let her know. He realized that she knew he was attending services at the church on Sundays, but he had never told her that he had accepted God back into his life. He wondered silently if maybe David or Alice had already told her but dismissed the thought when he remembered that he had told them that he wanted to be the one to tell her.

When they rode up to his cabin she looked over at him in confusion. "Neil?"

"I thought this was a perfect spot for our picnic, seeing as how we both love the river so much," he explained, while helping her dismount from Prince.

She grinned up at him once her feet were safely on the ground. She wondered if he had chosen the spot for another reason as well. It was by this very river they had confessed their love to each other four months before; she still had a hard time believing it though she thanked God daily for bringing her to these mountains; for he had not only brought her here to teach but had brought her to her soul-mate.

She took his proffered arm and together they walked to the rivers edge, where he had spread a blanket out and had the picnic basket waiting there for them. After they were seated and started eating the meal that had been prepared for them, Neil spoke in a nervous voice, though he tried to hide it. "Christy, there is something I need to tell you."

She looked at him when she heard the trepidation in his voice, wondering what would make him feel so nervous as he tried to find the words he wanted to use. He knew that he could tell her anything. "Neil, what is it?" she finally allowed herself to ask, her own nerves beginning to take over.

He heard the concern lacing her voice and realized that he was needlessly worrying her. "Its not anything bad lass, I just wanted you to know that I have allowed God back into my life. That is why I have been in church every Sunday. David and Alice already know. I asked them not to tell you," he said hurriedly, seeing her shocked face.

Her face suddenly broke into the most beautiful smile he had ever beheld from her and he had seen many of her smiles but this one surpassed them all. "NEIL!!!!" she yelled in excitement, before launching herself into his arms, where she proceeded to place small loving kisses all over his face.

He laughed at her enthusiasm and held her close before he pulling out of her embrace and kneeling in-front of her took both of her hands in his. Clearing his throat, he began in a solemn voice, though trying to hide the twinkle that lit his heart and eyes. "Christy Rudd Huddleston, I love you. I have loved you from the moment you stepped in the Cove and I will love you till the day we both close our eyes for the last time. Will you do me the honor of becoming my helpmate, my wife, and the mother of my children?"

A/N I know I am leaving you hanging again HAHAHA . You will just have to come back to see what her answer will be.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Christy that privilege goes to Catherine Marshall and her family. I am just borrowing her characters for the time being.

A/N I know I left you guys hanging last time sorry I just had to do it I couldn't help myself. Anyway a big shout out to those of you who have taken the time to R/R I love you for it . I also want to thank HT for her help in beta ing this story for me thanks so much. Also I tried to capture the mountain speech as much as i could in this chapter so if its rough sorry. Ok Now on to the story.....

"Christy Rudd Huddleston, I love you. I have loved you from the moment you stepped into the Cove and I will love you til the day we both close our eyes for the last time. Will you do me the honor of becoming my helpmate, my wife, and the mother of my children?"

She stared at the doctor for what seemed like hours, shock making her speechless. She had been expecting the proposal, just not right then. She should have known, he had planned this when he had come looking for her earlier at the schoolhouse.

Neil was bewildered by her silence, he had expected her to say yes right away but then he reminded himself that he had just asked her the most important question a man can ask a woman in her lifetime and knew it was not a decision she would make lightly. Still he wished she would say something, anything.

She looked down at their hands which were bound together and back up into his eyes; eyes filled with so much love Christy almost gasped. She beamed as she answered the fearful man before her, "Neil, of course, I will marry you. Did you think I wouldn't? I love you, you stubborn Scot and you will never be rid of me ever," she said in a teasing manner, allowing her eyes to shine with all the love she felt for him, before hugging her only love to her. She then placed kisses all over his precious face.

Her answer took him a back for all of one second before he was holding her tightly against him and kissing her with all the pent up energy holding in for months, possibly even longer than that. Before long they found themselves lying on the blanket, wrapped in each others arms. Neil realized that he had to stop before things got too out of hand so he pulled back with a harsh, "We have to stop."

Christy sat up and nodded in agreement before allowing him to help her stand. "We had better head back to the mission. Alice will be frantic if I am not back by night fall."

They arrived at the mission house just as the sun was setting. Christy and Neil entered the house to be blindsided by a fearful redheaded by the name of Ruby Mae.

"Where'd ya go Miz Christy? We was done worried about ya," she said hastily.

"I was with the doctor Ruby Mae, no need to worry about me; in fact I have an announcement to make, so if you would be so kind as to call Reverend Grantland and Miss Henderson to the Parlor."

Ruby Mae looked at her friend and Teacher then nodded before calling loudly for Miss Alice and Preacher to get to the parlor. Christy and Neil simply shook their heads, smiling after the flurry of red-hair.

When they were all seated in the Parlor Ruby Mae, who disliked being kept in the dark about anything, said, "Wal? What's so important that ya had to gather us all here Teacher?"

Neil and Christy shared a secret smile and then turned towards the gathering, "We are getting married."

"MIZ CHRISTY!!!!!" Ruby Mae let out exuberantly, nearly deafening all in the room.

"Calm down, Ruby Mae," Miss Alice said, before addressing the couple standing in the middle of the room. "Christy! Neil! I am so happy for both of thee." She had after all known this was coming.

David stood and went to embrace the couple, "Congratulations, to you both."

David, having been scorned by Christy four months prior, had taken some time away to think about why she had refused to marry him. When he had returned he learned that Margarete had died and Christy and Neil were courting. It was during this time that he learned that Neil had returned to God and he was overjoyed by the news. He hadn't been all that surprised when he had learned that they were courting though, he knew that the doctor and Christy had harbored feelings for each other for a long time. He had just been so intent on claiming Christy for his own that he had not seen it clearly. His time away had taught him that he had been sent to these mountains to show God's love to these people and by constantly fighting with them, he had not been doing God's will. So, he had turned his heart back to God and focused on being the Preacher, God wanted him to be. Now that his heart was once again with the Lord, he could stand there and truly be happy for the couple. He had become good friends with the doctor, now that the jealousy was no longer an issue, and spent many nights in bible study with him to help his newly found faith grow. He knew that Christy had made the right choice in choosing Neil, instead of him, for they truly did belong together.

Christy hugged David back and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, David."

It was agreed that they would tell the rest of the Cove the following day at the church service.

A/N ok just one more chapter to go an i think you all know what it is :) well till then be sure to drop me a note and tell me what you think of this so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the right's to Christy the only thing I own is my crazy imagination that came up with this story.

A/N ok I want to thank those of you who have reviewed this story and put it either on story alert or have favorite'd it you guys rock!!. I want to thank hippogriff-tamer for beta-ing this for me. I know there is a lot of mountain talk in this chapter and please don't flame me for it I tried to get it down as best I could but I will let you guys use your imaginations for Neil's brogue I won't even attempt to write it for I could never do it justice.

"Dear, are you ready?" Julia Huddleston asked her daughter.

Christy smiled at her mother and answered in a soft whisper, "As ready as I will ever be."

Her wedding day had arrived. She stood in the room that had been hers for the past two years she sighed. She would miss this little room, it was the place that had seen her struggles with her life here in the Cove and it had seen her tears and her joys. It was also her haven in her times of trouble and so much more. Yet, when she thought of the man she was about to bind her life with, she couldn't help but smile at how she loved him. He was her rock, her anchor; he meant the world to her and even though she would miss the mission house, she was looking forward to being with the man that she loved, forever. She knew that it was not going to be easy, she remembered what Margarete had said to her at one point, about being cooped up in the cabin with nothing but the walls to talk to. She shook her head at the memory for she knew that Margarete had been wrong on that account, she would have people around to talk to. She had her friends here in the cove and if she ever felt the need to go and talk to someone when he wasn't home, all she had to do was go for a walk and meet them.

She was brought out of her memory by her mother telling her it was time to go. She nodded and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. 'By this time tomorrow I will be fully married,' she told herself with a smile. She then turned and walked out of the room.

She met her mother, father, Fairlight, Opal and Mary at the base of the mission steps. They would be taking her to Neil's cabin for the ceremony. They both wanted to get married in the exact spot where they had finally told each other how they felt. It held so much meaning for them both and they felt it was the perfect place for them to wed. She smiled, blushing crimson, when another thought came to mind, one that she hadn't thought of in a long time. They would be married, near the spot she had seen him bathing, nearly a year ago, when she had come to talk to him about Dan.

"Miz Christy, my yer turning a right pretty shade of pink," Opal said, with a wink and a laugh.

Christy tried to stop the train of thought but she couldn't get the image out of her head. Her thoughts kept going back to how he had looked and exactly what she had wanted to do that day, when she had burned his dinner.

"Yes, dear, what has got you so flushed? Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"I am fine really," she answered, but Fairlight knew better. Of everyone in the Cove, she knew where her friend's thoughts had gone and why she was blushing.

"Miz Christy, don't you go minding them, I knows you are fine and I also knows why yer blushing up a storm rights now."

Christy looked at Fairlight in wonder. She knew Fairlight could see right through her, almost as well as, if not better than Neil. "Fairlight," she began with a light laugh. "You know me too well."

Fairlight grinned and simply nodded.

Finally they arrived at the sight and Christy almost gasped in awe. There beside the river, right in the spot he had proposed to her, was a small gazebo decorated in mountain laurel, mountain roses, lilies, Queen Ann's lace and bee balm. She looked over at the women in the wagon with her, only to see them beaming at her. 'Thank you' she mouthed, gratefully.

Her father helped each of them down before taking her arm and asking, "You ready, Girlie?"

Christy gave her father a watery smile and nodded. They then began to make their way to the gazebo, where her heart awaited.

* * *

meanwhile....

"Not nervous are we Doctor?" David asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his handsome face, as he walked into Neil's bedroom.

"Nervous? Me? Never!" Neil replied, as he adjusted his kilt for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes.

David smiled at the doctor's obvious nervousness before walking out of the room saying, "I will see you outside, Neil."

Neil looked around the room that after this afternoon would no longer belong to just him. Though he had cheekily told David that he wasn't nervous, the doctor knew that he was. In fact, he was a wreck. He so wanted to make her happy living here that he had done some much needed work on the cabin in the past few months. He had moved his lab to a building outside the cabin, so that they could use that room for other things, 'such as a nursery' he thought with a grin. Sighing, he left the room and walked out into the sunlight to await his bride.

* * *

Christy and her father slowly made their way up the aisle towards the small gazebo by the river. Ruby Mae, being the town herald, announced her arrival to the gathered throng and they all turned to watch the young woman, who had become one of them, make her way to the front to join herself to one of their own.

Miss Alice and her mother stood, both with tears in their eyes, as they watched the young woman coming towards them. She was a vision of loveliness. Her dress, which her mother had brought with her, had been remade by her friends to suit her height and style. The white lace and linen gown complemented her complexion to perfection and her female students had sewn all kinds of seed beads onto her veil, along with several different kinds of flowers. As she made her way to the gazebo on her fathers arm, she heard several of her students say that she looked like a princess. She smiled at this and continued to walk forward, her heart beating in triple time as she got closer to the man she adored.

* * *

Neil watched as she made her way to him, a smile creasing his ruggedly handsome face. He felt his nervousness dissipate and a strange feeling of contentment take its place. Soon she would be his forever; his to love, his to protect, his to care for until they both closed their eyes for the last time.

Finally, they stopped a few feet from him and her father leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then turned towards him placing his daughters hand into his, "Take care of my Girlie, Doctor."

"I will," he answered as his fingers closed around her small hand and turned to face David as he started the ceremony.

David looked at the couple before him and smiled. He was glad that they had asked him to perform the ceremony for them. At first he was hesitant because of the rivalry between he and Neil at one point over Christy, but after returning his heart to God and the mission he was sent to do, he actually asked them if he could do the honor of joining them together. He had been ecstatic that they had agreed. So, as he began the ceremony, he smiled on the pair before him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join these two people in the Holy union of marriage. If there is anyone present that does not feel that these two should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace," he began and then waited, though he knew that there really wasn't a need to ask the latter part. He knew everyone in the Cove had been looking forward to the day for a long time. When no one spoke up he continued in the same strong voice as before.

"Do you Neil Rodrick Robert MacNeil, take Christy Rudd Huddleston to be your lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others and being faithful to her alone? Will you be there for her in times of sickness and in health? Will you love her to the best of your ability and honor and protect her for as long as you both shall live? If so please say I do."  
Neil looked deep into her clear blue eyes and said with barely contained emotion, "I do."

David then turned to Christy and asked, "Do you Christy Rudd Huddleston, take Neil Rodrick Robert MacNeil to be your lawfully wedded husband forsaking all others and being faithful to him alone? Will you be there for him in times of sickness and in health? Will you love him to the best of your ability and honor and protect him for as long as you both shall live? If so please say I do."

Christy, a glimmer of tears in her eyes, looked up into her beloveds face and answered, "I do."

David then took the ring and handed it to Neil. "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity and eternity. By placing this ring on her finger you are pledging to bind your life together as one. Neil, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with my heart I thee adore."

Neil repeated the vow and slid the ring onto her finger.

Because Neil had insisted on wearing a ring too, David turned to Christy and repeated the same to her, which she repeated and slid the gold band onto Neil's left hand.

"The marriage ring has been given and received. I now pronounce that these two are husband and wife in the sight of both God and man. What God has joined together let no man pull asunder. You may now kiss your bride, Neil."

Neil gently tugged her into his embrace and kissed her tenderly, knowing that passion would come later, much later.

A/N ok the ceremony has been performed but for those of you who would like to see the next part and you Christy fans know what that is (need I say Shiveree?) You need to leave me some sort of a sign to continue or this is all you will get......you wont know if they get Shivereed if you don't leave me a hint/ review…..J


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that privilege goes to the wonderful Catherine Marshall. I am just borrowing her characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N **PLEASE READ, FOR THIS IS A WARNING, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER, IT CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND SITUATIONS AND NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. THERE IS ANOTHER WARNING RIGHT BEFORE YOU GET TO THE PART SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
**

A/N okay now, with that warning in place and yes I will keep the T rating because this is the only chapter with this content and the warning is in place i see no reason to change it. i would like to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed it you guys are awesome so thank you so much for it. It is because of all of you that this chapter is here :) I was told that I should show the "REAL CEREMONY" as the good Dr. in the the book put it so bluntly and so I shall. I also want to thank hippogriff-tamer for being my beta for this story. I also would like you all to know that there will be a sequel to this story. (It will be called the First Year) Oh yes, this has more Mountain talk in it so ya.... you can just use your imaginations with Neil's brogue, I am not going to even try to write it, so sorry.

* * *

_Neil gently tugged her into his embrace and kissed her tenderly, knowing that passion would come later, much later._

_

* * *

_They pulled apart and looked at each other, before hearing David introduce them.

"I now have the privilege and honor of presenting to you all Dr. and Mrs. Neil Rodrick Robert MacNeil."

It seemed that the entire Cove broke into joyous cheers and shouts as Christy and Neil made their way down the aisle hand in hand, both with huge grins on their faces. It was after that the party began. Christy was surprised by everything that the women of the Cove had made for the reception. The makeshift tables that lined the river bank were nearly groaning under the weight.

Some of Christy's students came up to her holding a basket. Smiling she asked, "What do we have here, hmm?"

"Teacher, wes want'd ta gives ya somtin for when Doc's away, ta keep yas company," Sam Huston said, handing her the basket.

Curious as to what the children were giving her, she took the basket and was surprised by the weight of it. She slowly peeled back the blanket and revealed the cutest black, white and brown puppy she had ever seen. "Children, I...I don't know what to say. Thank you," she said, smiling at them and pulling the puppy, which was only a few weeks old, out of the basket.

"Gosh Miz Christy...I mean Mz. MacNeil twer notin. 'Sides everyone shoulds have a dog, they be good company," Creed told her.

"Yes, Creed they are and thank you for your gift."

"Wal? Whats ya gonna name her?" Little Burl asked

"Well, I don't know, what do you think I should name her?" she asked the children.

"Patches," Mountie said quietly and the others readily agreed with her.

"I love the name, Mountie, thank you. Patches it shall be," she replied, putting the puppy back in the basket.

* * *

Neil saw the children huddle around his wife and wondered what it was they were giving her, for he saw them hand her a small basket. When she took the basket and pulled out the tiny puppy he grinned and thought leave it to the children to give her the best gift. He wanted to thank the children for their thoughtfulness to their teacher. He knew that they were thinking of the times when he wouldn't be there to keep her company and had given her the puppy to do what he couldn't at those times. He wanted to hug each of them for their gift to her. He made his way over to the group and bent down to do what only moments ago he had wanted to do, he hugged each one of the children and thanked them each for their thoughtfulness.

"Well, Doc, wes hads to do somtin, we can't have Teacher stuck all alone when you aint there to keeps her company," Creed said.

"It was a very thoughtful gift Creed, thank you. So, does the puppy have a name?"

"Yes, she sure do Doc. Teacher let us name her, so we are going to call her Patches. Hit be a right good name fer her too, cuz she is all different colors en 'sides she be a doctors pet en all the name has ta fit," Lulu said.

Neil took a look at the puppy and agreed that it was a good name for the little thing. Just then, Jeb and the rest of the Cove's musicians called out that it was time for some dancing.

Neil took hold of his wife's hand and pulled her into the group of dancers that were making their way to the clearing, made especially for dancing. Christy recognized the first dance instantly as being a Scottish reel and eagerly joined in the dance. She was glad that she had been taught the steps several months before at a singing.

When the dance was over she was flushed but energized and when Jeb started playing a slower song, she was surprised that the other dancers left the clearing open for just her and Neil.

"So, Lass, we will finally get to finish a dance finally," he teased, pulling her into a slow waltz.

"It looks that way, Doctor," she said smiling up at him.

He then bent and whispered something into her ears and Christy blushed crimson but nodded. He leaned back and grinned.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Christy was surrounded by the women of the Cove. She knew what was coming next. The Shiveree or more appropriately called "Putting the Bride to bed". When she had first heard of this mountain custom, she hadn't wanted to have it happen at her wedding. But after sometime she realized that she was going to be a part of these families and wanted to fit into the way of life so she had decided that she would abide by the custom. She glanced over at her husband to find that he too had been surrounded by the mountain men.

She allowed the women to lead her into the cabin. Right before she went in she glanced towards her mother to see what her reaction to this custom would be. Sure enough, Julia Huddleston's face contorted with horror as Miss Alice explained the custom to her. Christy shook her head and closed the door before she was lead up the stairs to the bedroom.

Just as they women were about to undress her, as was the custom, she stopped them saying, "No, I know that you want to get me out of this dress, but I have been asked that you don't." The women all looked at her and suddenly grinned. Their eyes sparkled with understanding and they left the room after hugging her. Fairlight was the last to leave.

"Christy, don't go being all nervous now. Yous will bes alright ya hear me. Ens I am truly happy fer ya," she said hugging her friend before leaving, closing the door silently behind her.

Christy stood in the room wondering how long it would be before the men brought Neil up. She didn't have that long to wait though, for the men came pounding up the stairs, whooping, hollering and ribbing Neil the whole way, good naturally, of course. When the door opened, they literally threw the poor doctor into the room, calling out to have fun, before slamming the door and leaving the newly married couple alone.

* * *

**THIS HERE IS WHERE, IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER, PLEASE LEAVE NOW, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR CORRUPTING YOUNG EYES OR MINDS. THANK YOU!!!  
**

* * *

Christy stared at her new husband nervously. It wasn't like she didn't know what was going to happen because she did. She had been schooled on the subject, by several of the women who thought it best that she knew what to expect on her wedding night. As she stood there, she tried desperately to calm her nerves and not fidget under the intense stare he was giving her.

Neil, on the other hand, couldn't quite believe she was standing there. He had dreamed of this moment for the past year and suddenly it was real. He knew she was nervous, for he was as well. He was glad though that she had relayed his message to the ladies, for he had wanted to remove the dress himself and hadn't wished for them to get her ready for bed in the customary way.

"Come here, Lass," he finally spoke, his words soft and soothing, as he beckoned his bride to him.

Christy slowly walked towards him, her nerves making it hard for her to walk any faster. When she reached him, he slowly but tenderly, pulled her into a gentle embrace; he simply stood there holding her, allowing her to get used to being alone with him. She was grateful for his gentleness though, it helped calm her nerves. Suddenly, she found that he was gently swaying her. It took her only a moment to realize that she was dancing slowly in his arms. She looked up and smiled right before her lips were caught by his, in a heart melting kiss.

When he pulled back, he simply looked down into her eyes, "I love you, Mrs. MacNeil," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mr. MacNeil or is that Doctor?" she teased playfully.

"No, tonight, I am simply Mr. MacNeil, Lass," he replied softly.

His words sent a thrill of desire through her and she nearly gasped at the slightly foreign feeling. There had been only one other time that she had felt this feeling and that had been the day she had seen him bathing in the river. That thought sent an infusion of heat to her cheeks and she blushed.

"Love, what is it?" he asked, upon seeing her blush. He wondered what she had been thinking of that caused the stain to appear on her lovely face.

"I was remembering something, that's all," she said, hoping he would drop the matter completely.

"And what might that be hmm?" he asked thickly.

She smirked and then answered him, "I was remembering the day I burned that chicken."

"I don't see why that would make you blush though," he said, caressing her face gently with the back of his hand.

"Well, I...that is..." she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him that the reason she had burned the chicken had been because she had been too busy watching him.

He grinned knowingly then. He had a pretty good idea what she was getting at but he wanted to hear her say it. So, he waited patiently for his innocent bride to tell him.

"Neil...the reason... I burned the meal that day was well....I had been watching you... bathe in the river from the kitchen window... I knew I shouldn't have been watching... but I was mesmerized... There were thoughts going through my head at that time that were highly inappropriate... and yet I still couldn't look away... The only thing that pulled me out of my daze had been the smoke coming from the oven," she explained hastily, all the while, turning even redder than before.

Neil stood there, looking down into her face, trying really hard not to laugh. He didn't want her to think that he was laughing at her so he was keeping his mirth to himself, but the merriment was in his gaze as he looked at her.

Christy saw his look of merriment and cried out indigently, "Neil Rodrick Robert MacNeil, don't you even think of laughing at me!"

Neil couldn't help it, the look on her face did him in and he laughed, though he tightened his hold on her so that she couldn't clobber him with something.

"Darling, I knew that was the reason you burned the meal that day; I saw it in your eyes when I came in partially dressed," he said, his laughter quieting down as he spoke.

"You mean you knew!" she was horrified to learn this.

He nodded and smiled. She looked at him and upon seeing the humor in it, she herself began to laugh. Before long though her laughter died down as she slowly began to caress her husband through the white shirt he wore; letting her hand glide over the planes of his covered chest, the way she had wanted to do that day so long ago.

While she was caressing him, he was busy slowly undoing the buttons on the back of her gown. When the last button was free, he took her lips in a passion filled kiss and pushed the gown off her shoulders, stroking her arms as he pushed it completely off her. She stood before him in nothing but her chemise and petticoat. She felt the slight chill against her heated skin and shivered involuntarily, though not completely from the chill; desire coursed through her veins as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, wanting to touch the skin that she had been yearning to touch for a long time.

With the last button finally free, she separated the fabric and tentatively touched his bare skin. Neil gasped at her innocent touch; he raised his hands and found the pins holding her hair in place, pulling each one out slowly. When the last pin was freed he speared his hands through her soft, sun-kissed, brown hair loosening it, allowing it to fall in soft waves down her back. He bent and placed a soft kiss to her collarbone making her moan in pleasure. She then placed her other hand on his bare chest and slowly began to caress him upward from his abdomen to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off as she went. When the shirt hit the floor she leaned forward and kissed his bare chest right above his heart, then laid her head there and just relished the feel of him holding her.

Moments later, he pulled out of her embrace and bent to retrieve her dress and his shirt from the floor. He place both on a chair and then pulled his bride over to the bed. Christy went willingly, curiosity having taken hold of her. She wanted to learn what would happen next, what new sensation she would feel. Before lowering her to the mattress, Neil pulled her into another heart stopping, passionate kiss, needing to feel her in his arms again, just to remind himself that this was no dream but the real thing.

The next thing she felt was the mattress against her back, as he lowered her down upon it. He broke the kiss and then trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, where he nipped the exposed skin, gently with his teeth.

"Neil," she breathed his name on a low moan of pleasure, spearing her fingers through his unruly copper curls.

He continued downward, pulling the ribbon of her chemise, loosening it for removal. When he reached the curve of her breast, he looked up into her face, only to see that her eyes where closed and she had the most beautiful expression on her face. Slowly, as not to startle her overmuch, he began to remove the fabric from her.

Her breathing became slow and then hurried, at his calculated movements. She wanted him to hurry, but knew he was taking it slow for her sake and not his own. So, she allowed him to remove the last of her garments. When she was finally bared to his gaze, she had the maidenly urge to cover herself, but the look in his eyes somehow kept her from doing it. There was a burning fire in those hazel eyes that she had never seen before and a part of her gloried over it because she had put that fire there but another part of her was scared to death of what was to come.

Neil sat back and looked down on his bride, a secret smile playing at the corner of his lips. He knew that she wanted to cover herself from his heated gaze, but saw her determination not to. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against her own, though not really kissing her; he nearly chuckled when she let out a frustrated moan of discontent.

Christy, wasn't about to allow him get away with teasing her and pulled him down and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She allowed her hands to roam over his bare skin, enjoying the feel of it beneath her small hands; when she grazed his nipple he let out an involuntary groan and stiffened. She pulled back, thinking she had hurt him in some way, only to see him holding his breath, as if he was anticipating her next touch. Lightly, she replaced her hand and he let out the breath he had indeed been holding, before attacking her mouth with a renewed fervor.

Before she could stop herself, Christy traced the waistband of his kilt, causing him to lean back sharply. Looking down into her flushed face he waited to see what she would do now. He didn't have to wait long; she looked into his love filled eyes as she slowly began unbuckling the belt that hung loosely around the kilt. She stopped suddenly looking at him silently asking if it would be alright to continue; at his nod she did and when it hit the floor it was the only sound in the room, for both had been holding their breaths as she had been undoing it.

Neil looked at her before leaning in a kissing her tenderly, placing her hands back on his body silently asking her to continue to touch him; for he found that he was in dire need of her touch. Seconds ticked by as she explored the planes of his naked torso and back, when she again traced the waistband of the kilt she looked at him with barely contained desire and he knew it was time to reveal the rest of himself to his bride.

Together, they removed the garment, the last piece of fabric that separated their nakedness from each other. She braved a glance at her now bare husband and blushed. He moved further up onto the bed to lie besides her, simply letting her get used to this new development. She could find no fault with his appearance, surprised yes, nervous yes, but she didn't fear what she knew was coming, in fact, she found that she wanted him, no needed him badly. She suddenly want to explore him further, wanted to place loving kisses across his torso, wanted to trace every line, wanted to commit every part of him to memory, to have with her when he wouldn't be there beside her.

Suddenly, she did exactly that, she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his jaw moving slowly downward, continuing to kiss her way down his neck to his collarbone, following the same path he had followed on her earlier.

She heard a low moan coming from above her and lifted her head to look at him questionably, before returning to her task, smiling.

Neil, wasn't sure how much more of it he could take; the feel of her lips and hands caressing his naked flesh was sending him into a high state of arousal, but when she accidentally brushed him with one of her hands, he flipped her onto her back quickly. She looked at him, startled at first, then she gasped as his hands and lips began to trail over her heated skin.

He touched and caressed, every inch of her smooth skin, relishing the feel of her beneath his work roughened palms. His lips blazed a trail down her body, making her arch and moan beneath him. He took his time caressing her, committing every part of her to memory.

Christy, lay there awaiting each touch upon her body, she moaned then cried out his name shakily, when he caressed her in the spot she realized she needed him to touch. "Neil?"

"Shhh, love, I promise not to hurt you, just relax and feel what I am doing, okay," he whispered, reassuringly to her. After reassuring her he again touched her and lightly moved his hand against her, yet keeping his eyes locked with hers. He watched as her eyes grew wide in surprise and then heavy with her desire. He watched as he slowly introduced her to every new sensation then after what seemed like eons, he slipped a finger into her, observing her reaction to the invasion.

"Neil?" she said, her voice shaky, as she quivered in surprise to the invasion of her person. Though it felt strange to her, she knew what he was doing and she tried to keep her muscles relaxed, finding it very difficult to do so.

He held in a groan of pleasure at the feel of her surrounding his finger and could only imagine what it would be like when he finally joined with her. He slowly began to ease out of her and he heard her groan of protest and smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think that of all her prudish ways, his wife was actually allowing him to love her, with their family and friends just right outside the cabin. The though made him openly grin. He then allowed himself to push back in, only using two this time to stretch her tight passage and she arched against him, trying to deepen the contact.

She wasn't sure what was happening but it felt like her body was about to explode into a million little pieces. She needed to get closer.

He saw her getting closer to her orgasm and lightly brushed his thumb against her little nubbin of nerves and watched as she came apart, though he quickly covered her mouth with his, taking her cry into himself.

Christy wondered, if dying felt like this for surely she was, she flew apart holding onto her only anchor as she did so. When she could breath again she opened her eyes to find him poised above her.

"Neil? What just happened?" she asked in wonder, for she could still feel the jolts of ecstasy riding through her.

He only smiled gently down into her eyes and then leaned down and kissed her, allowing his body to glide sensually against hers. He positioned himself and very slow began to enter her.

Christy felt a burning pressure in her lower region and knew that he was joining them together. She had expected the pain, she just hadn't realized it would hurt quite this much, as tears began to form in her eyes. She tried hard to keep her body relaxed so it wouldn't hurt as much but it wasn't helping. She finally bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming in pain.

He knew he was hurting her, knew that there wasn't anything he could do to ease that pain. He tried to go as slow as possible to allow her to adjust to the invasion but was finding it difficult. He saw the tears in her eyes and eased down to kiss them away, whispering to her that he loved her and that he was sorry about this pain that he had to inflict upon her. He knew she was trying to hold back a cry of pain, knew she was trying to be brave and not cry out, but he suddenly found that he wanted to hear that cry. He wanted to hear her scream, as he fully claimed her.

"I am so sorry, Lass," he said, as he gave one mighty thrust and seated himself fully within her.

She screamed, unable to hold it in any more, she found her arms wrapped around him holding onto him for dear life, as he fully claimed her body with his. He held perfectly still waiting for her to adjust to him. Finally, she began to relax and he sank further into her.

She sucked in a lung full of air, at the new sensation; after the pain receded she could not help the slight movement of her hips against his. He groaned at the contact and gently rocked his hips against hers, keeping to a slow gently and tender rhythm. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and because this was their first time together, he wanted it to be a moment she would never forget. He kissed her tenderly giving himself over to her fully.

She found his gentle rhythm and moved with him surprised by what she was feeling. She had never known that joining with another could feel so perfect, so right. She returned his kiss with one of her own but the kiss didn't stay tender; it turned passionate within moments and the movement of their bodies became harsher as their combined desire took them over. She begged him to go deeper and he complied, deepening each stroke until neither of them could think clearly.

As he moved within her his hands and lips again began to caress her skin, pushing her higher and higher until it broke and she cried out his name as she came a second time followed shortly thereafter by him.

They collapsed into each others arms and Christy could vaguely hear the sounds of the party going on out in the yard in front of the cabin. She should have been embarrassed by it all, but she was oddly at peace with it and she curled up into her husband's arms.

"I love you Neil," she whispered against his should before kissing it tenderly and lying her head on it.

"I love you too, Christy. Sleep Lass," he whispered back as he pulled the quilt around them and settled down with her in his arm and shut his eyes, a contented smile gracing both of their faces as the fell asleep in the others arms.

A/N well there you have it Well i hope you enjoyed it because the sequel isn't going to have any well it will but only eluding to it not showing it sorry unless you REALLY want me too and then I will. Well leave me a line and let me know how you liked the story or chapter. I love hearing from you and any suggestions for the next story would be helpful too.


End file.
